


[art] warmth

by crimson_adder



Series: fandom aid (Typhoon Haiyan) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fandom Aid, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_adder/pseuds/crimson_adder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin cuddling for warmth. (for Fandom Aid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/gifts).



> SNUGGLES. 
> 
> an alarming amount of thought went into the dynamics of this one, I'll have you know. like, Merlin should be wrapped around Arthur, because he's the servant, but Merlin like, never wears gloves, and his fingers are probably like _ice_ 90% of the time. and then, since Arthur's clearly got the better cloak, he'd definitely be sharing, but Merlin's cold fingers would get in everywhere, so Arthur would also be obliged to warm them up, if only for his own benefit. 
> 
> yes.

  



End file.
